United Penguin's Republic
The United Penguin's Republic, or the UPR is an inter-archipelago nation formed by a union of rogue USA territories. It is a Representative democracy which is led by The Leader. The capital is New Shiverpool Island, an island city. Background On Sunday February 22, 2004, a group of Penguins founded the United Penguin's Republic (UPR for short) as a country. It started in the Republica Isle as a riot. The Leader was part of it. The majority of the rioters consisted of High Penguin citzens living in Weddell and Libertarians, who believed that the GourdZoid Council was taking all liberty and freedom away from them. Dark Penguins and Normal Penguins also took part. The riot police was dispatched to deal with any rebels who opposed Antarctica's policies (Weddell Riots). Although many were arrested, the riot police were forced to retreat. Eventually, the rebels met on a island called the Republica Isle, where they set up a nation. Freezeland, the Kingdom of Happyface, MAI and UnitedTerra recognised it as a independent nation. A big mistake that they would later regret. There were two main parties within the rebels and they were the Republicans and the Liberal Democrats. While the Republicans supported a Libertarian conservative and a Neoconservative nation, the Liberal Democrats supported Libertarian socialist, Neoliberal and Social liberal ideas. An election which lasted months as held and eventually a Dark Penguin called The Leader was elected. During those two months scouts were looking out for penguins to join the rebels. Many were former soldiers from the US Army/Marines, ACP and Nachos. Since some followers of The Leader came from STINC, they became part of the army. Merceneries, smugglers, pirates and rogue bounty hunters joined. Some were even wanted by state police forces. Judge Xavier wanted to destroy the rebels as he knew that they were weak and unorganised. A strike force was organised four months after The Leader was elected as Leader but it was too late as The Leader ordered fortifications around the island. There was no point in invading. The UPR then invaded the New Xealand region of Weddell and Oztralia. Thanks to the Bureau of Entropy the invasion suceeded. Freezeland and the Kingdom of Happyface broke up relations with the UPR as they knew that they were a threat. MAI remained an ally of the UPR. With all threats cleared The Leader set off doing things for his new country. The Leader had finished his term as Leader but ran again for Leadership. He won due to his policies and respect of the nation. During his second term The Leader commishined the navy and the airforce as well as the Blizzard Rangers. Also, he made a trained armed force, consisting of citzens not just the wanted. Confident, he announced plans to invade Freezeland and parachuting into Club Penguin Island. The plan was to disorganise the USA by using Freezeland as a retreat point for attacks against South Pole City. Club Penguin City would then become the capital but it would had been taken over by paratroopers. The attack on Freezeland was a failiure; the rebels were unaware of the strength of the Freezelandian Navy. CP had some more success. The CP Raider Alliance joined in the attack and with the paratroopers they took over the island. Sensei and some Ninjas regained control of the island two days later. The Leader called a truce with the USA and Freezeland. He then made an unpopular treaty with Freezeland, saying that their navy can travel through rebel waters. For months The Leader tried to get the USA to accept them as a Free Republic. This was tricky as the UPR was Democratic and The Leader was Judge Xavier's childhood bully. In an attempt to get the population of the USA to support him he asked a company to make a new chocolate bar called a Judgies. It didn't work as they were made illegal and that shipping to almost every nation was stopped by the Freezelandian government. They are legal in some places such as Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee. Fred 676 saw this as madness and asked Judge Xavier to accept them, which he did. Soon after he resolved the Etana Conflict b It only got worse for The Leader. He witnessed the Pengolian Split of 2009, which inspired some Liberal Democrats to start an new party- the Penguin Socialist Party (PSP). This was the last thing The Leader needed. What followed was a socialist revolution not just in the republic but also world wide- parties and terroists were started up. This caused the foundations of NATO. Today, the UPR is part of NATO, watching over East Pengolia. Government Type: Representative democracy Leaders: The Leader, Rebel Congress, Rebel House They are a Representative democracy, meaning that the People are supposed to be the ones in charge, electing someone who they hope will work on their behalf. The Leader is the current leader, who serves as both head of state and the head of government. The Leader works with the Executive cabinent ministers and he himself can overide a decision. Each Leader serves a term of a year. The day the Weddell Riots began is the day the elections begin. They end in April. Origninally it was a two party system but it was extended to three. The legislature has two houses like any other. They're called the Rebel Senate and the Rebel House. The Leader (the rank, not the person) is always from the Senate, as are the Ministers. A member of the Republican Congress is called a MC (Member of Congress) and a member of the Republican House is called a MS (Member of Senate). The Republican Congress is the upper house and the lower house is the Republican Senate. The judicary has the same court system as the USA, eventhough there is no main court (GourdZoid Council Hall). There are three main parties; the Republicans, the Liberal Democrats, and the Penguin Social Party. The Republicans on the centre right Other parties exist, but they're too small. There 30 counties, held by a Governor. Governor elections take part at the end of the Leader elections and last for 1 month instead of two months. The Republicans hold 18, the Liberal Democrats holds 7 and the Penguin Socialist Party holds 5. ---- Relations with other Nations *'New North Etana' Very good. *'Freezeland' At first, relations had been bad but now it's improved. *'West Pengolia' Despite the fact they're both part of NATO, relations with the state is very bad. *'East Pengolia' Bolsheevic Penguinsky and The Leader both admire eachother but politically they're enemies meaning that relations is also bad. *'MAI' Unsurprisingly outstanding. Since the two nations are democratic relations are excellent. *'Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee' The results are the same as MAI. Also, this wall helps the enconmy as they always request Judgies. *'Clubb Phengin Weekee' When The Leader came to power TurtleShroom (penguin) admired The Leader. However, when Tigernose came to power relations fell. Military Navy The nation never has admired the navy. However they've saved the nation from so many disasters but they've hardly recieved credit. Nevertheless each sailor is loyal to the state. Before they can serve onboard a ship they are sent a naval academy, then a specialist naval academy where they try to become a specialist (eg. Deep Sea Salvager) or a officer naval academy where they try and become officers. Not everyone passes. Those who fail are assigned to a ship and ranked as sailors. There are five fleets, including 10 battleships and 1 aircraft carrier but these were stolen from the Dorkugal and never returned. Army The army has two "generations". The original consisted of rogues of all kinds. They were in it for the pay. Most were unruly and on rare occasions never followed orders. However they had a great deal fighting ahead of them. They "liberated" New Xealand and Oztralia from the hands of the United States. However, during the second term of The Leader they were disbanded or the best were sent to join the Blizzard Rangers. The second generation started ever since the end of the Weddell Riots. They were citzens who volunteered to fight. They were trained until the end of the first generation. The only battle so far was during the Cookie War. They are ranked the 12th best army. Airforce The airforce was made during The Leader's second term. The airforce consists of not only fighters, ROFLCOPTERCOPTERs and bombers but also of several ground forces and paratroopers. The Rebel Airforce Ground Forces (RAGF) are stationed in airbases but also in cities, towns and counties, also making them a city militia. The Rebel Airbourne Force (RAF) are the paratroopers, who served at the Battle of Club Penguin in 2009, where they attempted to take over CP. The mission failed. Blizzard Rangers At the end of the first generation army, the best soldiers were sent to join a new branch, called the Blizzard Rangers. More later joined. This branch is a vicious Special Forces unit. Even if you don't want them invovled, they will get involved. In fact, the Happyface State and Pengolia want them banished because they fight in their battles. Controversy Rumors have it thatthe Blizzard Ranger has been seen in the Happyface State terrorizing penguins and taking people hostage at a police station. Happyface141 is trying to pass a bill to eradicate the UPR and the UPR has been codenamed the Evil Reebl Federation, (Mabel thought it up, no one liked it, they wanted it to be Pretty Princess Polly, but Mabel threatened them with Ditto A). However it was confirmed to be the imposter Fluffy 21, who ordered his minions to arrest those who knew about Legend says these brutal freaks feed their captured enemies to Orcas or Leopord Seals. It is a good idea to stay out of there way. The Leader denies all claims to making whale breakfast to their Prisoners of War, but several ACP members have claimed to see it firsthand. The Krytocracy thanks ACP for their valient spying. Two thousand coins per lead. The Leader has openly confessed his hatred of ACP, though that is odd since the ACP sees what the Leader denies. If the Blizzard Rangers are truly not bloodthirsty, then he should not have opposition to a army of good. Judge Xavier will pay five million coins for a clear photograph of the Blizzard Rangers feeding a penguin to a predator Most Wanted 1. Darktan II 2. Power4U Users, Contacts etc 3. Nightmare 4. Conclave of Doom 4. Mabel 5. Craáin Sensei 6. Bugzy 8. LEEPB 9. STINC 10. Fluffy 21 Culutre Generally, many citzens are inquisitive and suspicous. This is because of the Weddell Riots. A citzen is refered as a Weddellian, after the Weddell Riots. In some counties southern Antarctican culture may be present. After the rebellion they had very little access to the outside world. Tech providers wouldn't just provide. The main multi tech provider was based in MAI, named UrbanConnect. However when a truce was called between the UPR and the USA things changed. Providers began providing again. Here is a list of providers: ---- Internet Search Engines * UrbanSearch (UrbanConnect) * Giggle Search (Giggle) * Yee Ha! Search (Yee Ha!) * Bang (Micro Hard and Soft) * Windows Live Search (Micro Hard and Soft) Television * UrbanTV (UrbanConnect) * Metro Media (Metro) * Space (Space) * Freesee * Freeair (FRRC/TBC) Mobile Phone * UrbanMobile (UrbanConnect) * QDouble * Triple * Vonofon Internet * UrbanWeb (Urban Connect) * Space * Metro Media (Metro) Phone * UrbanCall (Urban Connect) * Space * Metro Media (Metro) ---- Computers have made a hit here. Micro Hard and Soft shipped Doors even during the time of war against the USA. Peach OS Z has only just arrived. ---- Sport is extremly popular too. The offical sport is Rugby Union and the national team is ranked 5th best in the world. Kickboxing is also very popular, as is turbo racing. ---- Topics Flag The flag has a blue scandanavian cross in the middle. In the top left corner there is a statue which humans call the Statue of Liberty. The squares are coloured red, green, yellow and orange. Currency The currency is the Penguin Silver (PS). However, with the Freero on it's way, PS could soon see it's fall. Language Their Language is mainly Free Republic English, the language spoken by 75% of the population. A few speak Antarctician English (US English). A majority of High Penguins speak Penguinian, the language of Freezeland. Leet is spoken in a few counties, mostly by former str00dels. Also, hobos from Slumolia are sometimes smuggled in here, just before going to a rich nation such as Freezeland. Resources The main resource is silver, hence the Penguin Silver coin. Weddell Fish also sell like hot cakes. Weddell Fish ltd ships fish from here. Gems have been found in the mountains, as had other precious items, diamonds, rubbies and gold. Crude items such as stone and rock are shiped out of here. Also, there is the Weddell Flower, a flower exclusive to Weddell. They're extremely rare however. Vegetables are shipped to New North Etana, a US state who love veg. Villains See Also *The Leader *South Pole Council *NATO Category:Rooms Category:Countries